Wonderland
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: The last assassination by the Uchihas against the village of Konoha was an outrage,haughtily magnified by the smug faces of the proud clan. Their punishment, servitude to each clan.Sasuke finds himself bitter and angry when he is made a servant to Ino.


**Wonderland**

**Prologue**

Sasuke's eyes opened in vigor, he checked the clock next to him, "I'm late." he said slowly. He got out of his futon, his mind nebulously racing back and forth.

He moved quickly against the wooden floorboards that bemoaned under his weight. He hadn't eaten since the sentencing and he wasn't about to start now, though his stomach was grumbling about it faintly. Instead, he multi-tasked brushing his hair, teeth, and changing his clothes, being Sasuke Uchiha each task was done artfully, leaving him with a beautiful glow, even though a single drop of water from the shower hadn't touched his body. Sasuke kept checking the time, preparing himself for Itachi's reprimand for his slow behavior, Sasuke sharply picked up the pace. Still, he hadn't heard a word from Itachi, of whom if was awake, would be right behind him speaking his mind about all this. Itachi usually was terse when it came to Sasuke's treatment of Ino, (Itachi and his direct master) which was overall poor, like "Sasuke" or "Do it for her".

Inoichi hadn't ever punished Sasuke, however, Sasuke wondered idly, that might all change. Ino Yamanaka was blind, and he was nearly more than an hour late picking her up from the Konoha Gateway. He hissed under his breath when he heard the clapping of lightening, and the sounds of horrendous rain pounding against the open window. If Inoichi wouldn't punish him, by all means, Itachi would. Itachi favored Ino with a fervor, so Sasuke was in deeper trouble than he could fathom. Sasuke resented that with ardent feelings of hatred towards her, but the fact that she was blind kept sticking out to him, and it cooled away immediately, leaving him vulnerable to her. But, not entirely, he still disliked her.

Sounds of thunder hit his ears, and waves of fresh rain poured in from the open window, slamming it's drops against the glass, pounding it's way in. Sasuke hissed at the unfortunate circumstance, surely Itachi would scold him of this much later. A smirk appeared on his lips, that was if Itachi were ever to find grabbed the black umbrella, and his keys as he stepped out of the house. He bated his breath at the sight, the rain had cooled down a bit, and was gently drizzling. "_Thank God."_ he thought before hurrying down the still darkly lit streets of Konoha. Sasuke elbowed and shouldered his way through the pouring and dark streets of Konoha, disregarding any harsh comments for him doing so.

His arms were fatigued from holding the umbrella so high in the air, so he shut the umbrella, allowing the rain to touch his body, risking his health for his new **master**. However, he quickly became soaked, and resorted to taking drastic measures. His hair wet and clinging to his face, almost as if it didn't, that the bitter wind would pick it up and drive it away. He paused, pulling off his shirt.

People began to become distracted by his body, women stopped what they were doing to watch him, pleased of course, and a few curious men did as well. Whistles erupted from a group of younger girls, all of whom were probably in their last year at the Ninja Academy.

Japanese style, Sasuke wrapped his shirt around his head in a scarf, as if he were in Kendo. In simple black shorts, and black sandals perfect for this type of weather, he took off running.

"I'm sorry." He said bowing to Ino when he had gotten there. Ino nodded, but he was bowing so low that he had mistaken her for being too angry with him to say anything. In fact it was quite the opposite, Ino had been yearning to hear his voice, she was scared he wasn't going to come.

The rain had been pouring away her emotions, so she could only smile at him, but he still was bowing.

Ino was soaked as well, however she looked more beautiful than ever. Ino's face was wet by the rain, but in a gorgeous way, the streaks of rain ran down her face, glimmering when Ino turned her face as if she were looking around. Her face looked icy cold, rendering no emotion with in it, making Sasuke instantly regret that he was so late. He didn't like seeing Ino this way, but at the same time, the rare moment warmed his heart to her. Something he hadn't done since he arrived, he only gave her cold glares, and even colder remarks and gestures. At that moment, he wished he hadn't done that...Ino never looked so innocent to him before, he realized how fragile she was, and he felt an innate urge to always protect her well inside of him. His dark features domineered over her, contradicting his thoughts, he was so suddenly cold, that he sent a momentary shiver to Ino, causing her to furrow her brows. In doing so she snapped Sasuke back to live, warming himself and her. Ino's teal eyes seemed unaffected from the rain, it just blinked as if it were dry outside.

Right now she looked distracted, and her wheat colored hair stuck to her wet clothing. Ino's pale features were new to him, usually she had robust color, and a smile, however it didn't fail to become suddenly irresistible to him. Her teal eyes shone in reflection of the vanilla sunshine, that dimly lit Konoha. Her lips were a plush pink, like bubble gum, and were partly opened, revealing her white teeth. Her small, pointed nose sniffled a bit, and scrunched up underneath the gentle pelting of the cold rain.

"Hello, Sasuke." Ino said coldly. It must have been below 50 degrees, however it had been Ino's voice that made Sasuke shuddered. Ino's icy tone matched the temperature, and went far below it. Sasuke diverted his eyes from her frozen beauty, which was almost like a statue as she looked ahead only. Her cold teal eyes surveying nothing, as she stood with one had clasped over the other, staring straight.

"Good morning, master." Sasuke said bowing again, his cheeks a bit flushed, as the weather caught up to him. Ino tried smiling, but she had just thought of something. Leaving Sasuke positive that Ino wasn't in a good mood. Still, her clothes clung to her body showing off her skin more than usual, almost see through as she wore a creme and thin replica of her usual purple outfit, and a skirt, she looked professional and herself at the same time.

Sasuke had forgotten to open the umbrella, her beauty had stolen his breath and attention once more when she asked for the time, and he looked at her. Her lips moved in a way that Sasuke found tempting to touch, like a fierce pair of strawberry dripped, female lips. Sasuke glanced around after pried his eyes away, "8:00, your majesty." Ino frowned.

Sasuke tensed. Had this been earlier, he would have blindly outraged, even worse. But, every time he felt like lashing out inside, he thought of Itachi's words._"The council didn't have to spare you. This was Inoichi's idea to have us live, you are in his debt."_

"Please don't call me that, you won't be my servant forever. I hope to be your friend one day." Ino said with a smile, a clap of thunder finished her words. Reminding Sasuke to use the umbrella. His arm grazed her shoulder as he did so, making him shudder again, before he would feel revolted, right now he wanted to do it again. They began to walk to Yamanaka manor.

_An hour later..._

After Sasuke had finished bathing, the feel of Ino was harder to reach when he concentrated on the part that touched her. It was subconscious, and somewhere deep inside, he felt himself become almost frustrated by it. It wasn't any wonder that Ino had so many boyfriends, from rumor, she left her scent and impression on you, making her face reappear in your mind endlessly, until you admitted you liked her a bit. Sasuke couldn't help it anymore, he liked Ino, he liked living only five steps from her room, checking on her almost every hour, and hearing her very breaths. Sometimes soundlessly he would drop near to her, sleeping, and feel her warm breaths against his cheeks.

"You're tea, Ino." Sasuke said, freezing after his words. He cranked his head, slowly, to his side. Sure enough, there was Itachi looking down upon him from the corner, his face knowing, curious, and interested at the same time, with his eye brow arched. Sasuke looked back to Ino, who groped the glass weakly off the tray, gripping it with lack of a firm hold.

Sasuke's hand went over hers, Ino had just bathed, her warmth soothed all his feelings of anger, sadness, and feelings of injustice away. What made matters even more unbearable, was that in the action of grabbing her hand, the gust of wind from it wafted the scent of lavender to his nostrils.

"Ino..." Sasuke breathed, as if she had stolen his very breath from his mouth.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Ino said, obviously expecting him to let go, but he couldn't for some reason. The moment made him realize how much Ino needed him. He tried to push back the sins of his family so he could sneak a look at her. He tried not to remember the day, the Uchiha Fall they called it, when he became her servant. Because if he remembered it, he wasn't sure he could protect her from himself.

Itachi was like an older brother to Ino, more so in action, like now, as he fed her artfully with a pair of chopsticks. Ino sometimes forgot that it is hard to place where food is on the plate, even though she could smell, and accidentally dipped her porcelain colored skin into the custard. Sasuke watched jealously, as Itachi was moving her hand up to examine it. Ino stuttered an apology, blushing at the result of her attempt. Itachi didn't answer her, instead he cleaned her fingers with a napkin, something Sasuke wished he could have done with his mouth...even though he detested the taste of custard.

"Thank you, Itachi-sempai." Ino said, never once had Ino called him less than that, even if he was her servant. It toiled inside Sasuke endlessly as she gave him special treatment when he was kind towards her, like when he sneaks her cookies (that her mother forbids, wanting a perfect figure for her), and she'll present him with a kiss on the cheek. Earlier it would drive him mad with fury, making him clench his fists at the sight of Itachi befriending an enemy. However, Itachi's words wrung clearly, in his head _"The council didn't have to spare you. This was Inoichi's idea to have us live, you are in his debt."_ echoing endlessly until he was good and calm. It was a simple genjustsu that Sasuke should have seen through, but he was blinded by anger.

"You're welcome, princess." Itachi smiled. Sasuke wanted to fall backwards and hit the wooden floor with his arms and legs, and bang his head upon it. However, two things prevented him from doing that, Itachi and Ino looking at him oddly, and the wall he was leaning against. Sasuke knew he had feelings for Ino, he didn't like that he did, but he didn't very much care that he did, so he let it fester.

"Can we spar, Itachi-senpai?" Ino asked with a lowered voice. Sasuke hadn't heard and was leaning in, he didn't dare move his body. Ino's hearing was amazing, and when walking she didn't need an escort or walking dog around the house because by just stepping she could tell if something in front of her. Sasuke tried it, however, he wasn't good at it since he didn't know her technique. It was obvious that when you step you have to do so slowly, it was vital, however, he found he had no time for it. Which made him step into all kinds of things, like when Kiba visited, and Akamaru left a certain gift. The key was listening and feeling, slowly, when you step you'll feel nothing in front of you, but if something is you'll feel an item in front of you, and hear the change in the air.

"Certainly." Itachi finally answered, he rose up, exposing his tall body, that gleamed under the new bright sun light. His shirt was off, and his muscles glistened with lotion, and he wore shorts identical to Sasuke's. Sasuke couldn't help but feel the urge to scold him for his compliance. Sasuke couldn't help but feel jealous Ino had asked this of Itachi, when it was he that so badly wanted to hurt her.

Maybe Ino knew more than she let on, perhaps, she knew better than to ask it of Sasuke, who obviously detested her, or maybe she was really that blind. Sasuke didn't know which was worse, the fact that Itachi seemed willing to be a servant and humble himself, or that he felt himself being made low to the disabled young girl.

A/N: Please keep in mind that if you are in the slightest bit interested in this, and wish to have it more developed that you should _review_. If I see less than 10, it discourages me to make anymore and give any more time to it. So please, say something, even criticize it (politely) if you liked it. I make it twenty times better when I get good reviews fast, so don't hesitate, or be lazy!


End file.
